


Beautiful

by Porg_Master



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Rayllum, confession but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porg_Master/pseuds/Porg_Master
Summary: Callum drones on about how awesome Rayla is, thinking that she is asleep... However, Rayla hears everything... Including his confession.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

"The moon… what does it mean? More importantly, what does it mean to me?" Callum spoke to himself in the dead of night. Rayla, Zym and Ezran were all fast asleep several feet away. "What does it mean to me?"

Callum's voice woke Rayla from her slumber as she shifted quietly and faced the prince. He didn't notice her movement and continued to drone on.

"I don't have many ties to the moon. What do I have? Rayla." Rayla was going to make her presence known, but she was curious as to what Callum would say about her, so she remained silent.

"Lets see, attributes of Rayla… smart, daring, brave, loyal." Rayla began to blush a little as Callum continued to list his depiction of her.

"Amazing, magical, um..." Callum paused for a moment before saying in a very low voice, "beautiful." Rayla nearly gasped. What had he just said?

"Gorgeous, radiant, gleaming, shining, wondrous… I wish I could tell her… I just don't have the guts." Rayla quickly closed her eyes as Callum's gaze shifted to her. She had always liked Callum, but this was unexpected. She tried to convince herself that she would never love him, but something inside just wouldn't let her. Callum began to lay down and wrap himself in his blanket.

"Beautiful isn't a good enough word for her. No word is."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust your feelings

Had Rayla heard him right? Did he really just call her beautiful? She fought with this for some time in her bed. Had he really just done that?! She wanted to return his affections but… she couldn't… she still had a baby dragon to return.

Rayla shifted a little as she continued to wrestle with her thoughts. She had always found Callum funny, and kind, and cute… in a dorky way. Or was it just that she found him cute without his quirkiness? Rayla's mind was like a hurricane with thousands upon thousands of thoughts whizzing through her brain, but one came to her lips in the lowest whisper.

"Do I love him?" She asked herself for the umpteenth time that night. She moved her head and peered at the sleeping prince who had spoken so fondly of her a few hours ago. Wait, what time was it?! Rayla shook her head a little.

"Just go to bed." She whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and Callum's sleeping figure vanished from her view. At the same moment, Rayla heart gave a jump as it involuntarily opened her eyes to look at Callum again. She may not have wanted to admit it, but she had REAL feelings for the goofy prince.

So there she stayed, staring at the love she could never have. She wished that the war and racism between elves and humans would end, not just because it was good. But because she could have him, her prince. Finally sleep fell onto Rayla as she closed her eyes and drifted off, dreaming of a life with Callum she could never have… or could she?

**Author's Note:**

> Im stuck at home due to Coronavirus, so if anyone has a request for me to write, please list it in the comments! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
